


two well-deserved hugs

by broken_fannibal



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: Alec Hardy & Ellie Miller Are Best Friends, Comfort, Crying, Gen, Hugs, Light Angst, Male-Female Friendship, Stress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24359005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_fannibal/pseuds/broken_fannibal
Summary: After wrapping up a brutal murder case that took a toll on both of them, Alec and Ellie are in dire need of comfort and distraction.
Relationships: Alec Hardy & Ellie Miller
Comments: 12
Kudos: 72





	two well-deserved hugs

**Author's Note:**

> set somewhere between season 2 and season 3
> 
> what is this even you may wonder? well, imo there isn't enough fic about Alec and Ellie having a really close friendship/platonic relationship. and I felt like writing some emotional fic where they just... trust and know each other really well so here we are  
> Enjoy!

In the end, all it took was her standing there, her hair tousled by the cold breeze and by her running her fingers through it again and again, her face pale with dark rings under her eyes, her hands shaking a little and her eyes red-rimmed and bloodshot.

And he had walked up to her and pulled her into a hug.

She had protested a little at first but he had wrapped his arms tighter around her and held her close.

And now she was clinging to him as if her life depended on it. Her face buried in his jacket, her shoulders shaking.

His own throat felt tight, he could feel tears prickling in his eyes.

When he let go after many minutes, she immediately turned away and wiped her face.

Alec rounded her and held a tissue out to her.

With shaking hands, she took it. She wiped over her eyes and blew her nose. “Thanks,” she mumbled, her voice still rough and shaky.

“ ‘course.” His own voice didn't sound much better.

She looked over at him then. Had probably heard some distress or just the fatigue in the tone of his voice.

He tilted his head and looked right back.

Ellie stuffed the tissue into her pocket. She wiped over her cheeks once more and dried her hands on her pants. And then, after hesitating for a moment, she came closer and hugged him.

“Oh...” he said softly.

“Shut up.” The words were muffled by his shirt but he could still make out the gentle tone.

She caressed his back just as he had hers. And she felt him press closer and bury his face in her shoulder. She felt him starting to tremble just as she had and soon small hiccuping breaths were followed by muffled cries.

So they stood like that for a long while. Neither of them knew for how long and neither of them cared. There was no one here but them, no one who could see or judge them.

It was a quiet and much-needed comfort for both of them.

They both pulled back at about the same time.

Alec wiped over his face with trembling hands before shoving them in his pockets.

Then they stood there for a while in silence. Neither of them was really sure what to say.

Ellie looked up. He was still staring out across the water.

After a while when his breathing had slowed, he looked over at her.

Their eyes met and she was surprised that it didn't feel awkward.

They just looked at each other.

It had been a long, exhausting day. The last days had been stressful enough but today as they had come close to solving the case, things had gotten hectic, tensions had been running even higher than usual. But after several emotional interviews, they had finally gotten a confession.

Exhaustion had crashed over both of them once they had wrapped it up.

After leaving the station they had aimlessly walked for a while. The cold night air had cleared their heads. And then they had ended up here. At Alec’s cottage.

Alec sniffled. He didn't really know what to say, he hadn't before and he didn't now. But he knew that he didn't want her to leave. Her company was comforting, it had often been lately. And after a case like this one... he didn't want to be alone. He knew sleep wouldn't come for hours yet and he didn't want to be alone with his thoughts.

They had known each other for nearly five years now, they had seen each other at their worst, at their best and pretty much any point in-between.

But he couldn't think of a reason for her to stay. Did he really need a reason? Just asking her to stay could be awkward, he had a tendency to make things awkward. Though she often forgave him for it. Because she knew him.

He cleared his throat. “Do you want to come in? It’s getting cold. I’ll make tea.”

Ellie nodded. “Yeah, thanks.” She was glad he’d asked. In truth, she hadn't wanted to leave but had also been hesitant. Just because she wanted company at the moment didn't mean he did too. He was generally someone who wanted to be alone. But more often recently, he didn't seem to mind her or had even sought her out.

They sat on the couch together, side by side.

No words were spoken for a long time.

After many minutes, Ellie broke the silence. “Hardy?” Then after a moment of hesitation: “Alec?”

He looked over at her. “Yeah?”

“This is nice.”

He blinked and his eyebrows drew together in a slight frown.

She pulled a face and debated throwing the rest of her tea at him for a short moment. “I’m trying to be honest. Don't look at me like that.”

“Sorry.” He took a deep breath. “It is nice.”

Ellie felt herself relax again. And then she saw the tiniest of smiles appear on his face. She couldn't help it, she smiled back.

He broke eye contact and took a sip of his tea. He fiddled with the handle. “It’s good.” He paused. “ ‘s good to have you around.”

She hummed and took a sip of her tea. At this point, she barely even noticed his awkwardness anymore. She’d gotten so used to it.

After a moment of hesitation, she turned around and tucked her legs under herself on the couch. That way she could see him properly.

He was still staring into his cup. But then his eyes moved, he looked at her. And then, slowly, he turned his head.

And they looked at each other for a while.

It didn't feel weird. It was familiar. It was comforting. Neither of them felt like they had to hide anything.

She could feel a smile appearing on her face, of its own accord.

A tiny frown flickered across his features, a split-second and it was gone, then a hesitant smile formed on his face.

And here they were, sitting on Alec’s old couch with cooling cups of tea in their hands, both utterly exhausted but smiling at each other, finding peace and comfort in each other’s presence.

It was probably weird but she didn't care. Maybe that was just what they were like. A bit weird.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you enjoyed it, please consider leaving kudos/comments! <3


End file.
